


Xenization

by orphan_account



Series: Supercat Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 5, F/F, Reincarnation, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Week - Day 5: "If the two hearts are united forever, why do the two persons need to stay together—day after day, night after night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenization

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit too scientific and independent to really get behind the idea of "Soulmate", but I do admit, I like reincarnation, so that's how I came up with this.

Fields of gold surrounded the young lovers, hiding them from the responsibilities of adulthood until, at last, the flaming chariot would finish its trek across the sky and rest beyond the horizon. Then and only then would the two retreat back into their homes to suffer the harsh words from their families, suffering reprimand until they could once again slip away. But the sun’s warmth still tickled the back of their necks and lit their eyes, so thoughts of such things were far away.

It would be years until they would know how words paled in comparison to the fire and smoke of war, or how brightly colored eyes could fade with age. Ambitions were reserved to farmlands, marriages, and children, not kingdoms and armies. A day would come when the world grew in size, but that day was too far off to even comprehend, and so the two golden haired lovers sat and rejoiced in the simplicity of youth.

“It looks like a snake,” the young woman murmured, trailing a finger over the darkened mark of skin upon the other’s chest. “Perhaps it is a sign.”

But her lover merely laughed and held her close. “Perhaps.”

* * *

They were separated by a sea of silver and red, by sharp edges and stern faces, but for the briefest of moments, blue met green. It did not matter that one was covered in the filth of the streets or that the other wrapped in precious, creamy linens. Not even the descendant of a god could keep their eyes from meeting in that instant.

It would have been so easy to mistake that fleeting moment’s connection as something else, for the green eyes were drowned in the masses and the blue were next to the most powerful man in the world. How simple, how easy it would have been to look back on the day and think that no such connection had been established. But in the nights of fitful sleep, neither would indulge in such excuses. Nearly always within a mile’s distance, but never within eye’s sight, thoughts of that spark haunted both.

And then the years would pass, and their memory of the day would fleet, except for lonely nights when the city sat strangely quiet. And eventually, green eyes would close before blue, erasing any hope that they might lay sight on each other once more.

* * *

Delicate wisps of clouds scattered themselves across the sky, hiding the shining lights, but only in part. The air was cool, but just beyond the warm glow of the lanterns, a figure stood, eyes turned towards the constellations.

Arms wrapped around the figure in an attempt to protect it from the cold. “Why are you crying?”

“The magpie bridge is gone.”

A laugh, low and quiet, filled the night air. “So that’s it.” A comet dashed across the sky, a bird in the distance sang out, but none of it stopped the slow falling tears. “I have always been fond of the end of that poem. _If the two hearts are united forever, why do the two persons need to stay together—day after day, night after night?_ ”

 

* * *

 

The morning sun poured through the window, lighting the bed and the sleep tousled crown of golden hair.

“Kara, darling, wake up,” Cat whispered, nudging the half-sleeping girl with her foot. When she was met with no movement, she crawled onto the bed and peppered kisses across her skin. “Kara.”

A hum crept from the body below her. “What is it?”

Cat smirked against the crook of Kara’s neck and trailed her fingers across the soft skin. “Look at me, darling.”

Kara flickered open blue eyes with great effort to fulfill Cat’s request. “Yes?”

Cat smiled as she traced the outline of Kara’s lips. “I feel like I’ve waited a lifetime for you.”

Kara laughed, not in judgement but in sheer joy. “Was I worth the wait?”

“Always.”


End file.
